


Stars Come Out

by XylB



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/XylB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dean feels whole. </p>
<p>(inspired by the song Stars Come Out by ATB)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Come Out

Dean doesn't feel whole, like all the parts of him are connected. 

Sometimes, when alone, he can even feel the pieces fall and shatter around him. 

Most of the time, he feels so broken, like a puppet who's strings are cut.

He falls into bed with Cas, because, the sometimes when he _does_ feel whole are when Cas is next to him. 

Now, he wakes up to find the space next to him empty where it wasn't last night. His heart is about to plummet, but then Cas appears next to him, rustle of wings and clothes. 

"Sorry, Dean. I had to leave to...attend to business." He stared right at Dean, those blue eyes going straight _into_ him.   
"Cas." Dean's voice is sleep-roughened. Cas' mouth lifts into a sly smile as he kneels next to Dean where he lays on the bed. 

Dean knows what that smirk means. He wraps a hand around Cas' neck and pulls him in for a rough kiss. Cas opens up beneath him and trails a hand over Dean's chest where the sheet left it exposed. 

Sometimes Dean feels like he's falling apart. 

Sometimes he doesn't.


End file.
